


Season of Kink Challenge Responses

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breathplay, Deathly Hallows AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Future Consensual Infidelity, Gags, Mud, Pornography, Rape, Season of Kink, Sex Tape, Uniform Kink, dirty - Freeform, wet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Responses to Season of Kink Bingo Challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This will have my responses to the Season of Kink Bingo Challenge. Each response will be an individual chapter. Some might be very short, while others might be longer.

I will update the tags and warnings as needed.


	2. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scabior likes playing with his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/non-con, implied multiple uses of memory charm.  
> Written for the Season of Kink Bingo: gag/silence

**Title:** The Sound Of Silence  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Scabior/Hermione Granger  
**Author:** LRThunder  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kink used:** Gag/silence  
**Content/warning:** Rape/non-con, implied multiple use of Memory Charms  
**Summary:** Scabior likes playing with his favorite.

 

It is a familiar song and dance. She's alone, preparing to wash herself. He watches as she strips down to her bra and knickers, oblivious to the cool temperature. She casts a charm to warm both herself and the water she's about to bathe him.

Scabior knows who she is, of course: Hermione Granger, one of the top Undesirables, and considered Harry Potter's second-in-command. If the rest of his Snatchers were here, including Greyback, he wouldn't do what he's about to do. He would have to ask her where Potter is.

Fortunately, his most trusted lieutenants and least bloodthirsty are with him. He signals to them. It is time.

Scabior steps out from the tree, intentionally walking on twigs to get her attention. She stiffens and turns. He grins. "Hello, beautiful," he says again.

Before she can scream, she's grabbed from behind, and a cloth is stuffed into her mouth. No matter how hard she struggles, they keep a firm grip on her. Scabior undresses as they strip her of her last bit of dignity and tie her to a post. Her hands are behind her, while her legs are spread out. 

As leader of the Snatchers, Scabior is supposed to offer a share of his prey to his men. But as pretty as she is, Granger is still a Mudblood, and they don't want to touch her. The others, who are away right now, would want to ravish her, but there would be little left.

Scabior hovers above her, his body inches away from her. Tears pour down her face, and she's still trying to scream, despite the gag. He enters her, and her body welcomes his cock again.

The sounds of his grunts and skin slapping skins are the only auditory evidence of this coupling. Usually, he can last longer, but within a few thrusts, he is already to come. He pulls out and replaces his cock with his fingers, then his tongue. He suspects she's still trying to scream, but this time in pleasure.

Finally, he enters her again, and completes his renewed conquest. Once he comes, one of his men unties her, while the other holds a wand to her throat. "If you scream, you won't be able to speak again."

Granger nods, pure fury in her eyes. The gag is removed, and a potion is shoved down her throat. Once she finishes drinking it, the men hide as Scabior prepares one final spell.

_"Obliviate."_

She stands as he hides himself. As usual, she looks confused, but proceeds to wash herself. He licks his lips. Hopefully, Scabior will be rewarded with her for his faithful service. Until then, he would have to watch and wait.

A couple of days later, Scabior returns to the lake, wondering if she's still there. Surprisingly, she is. He smiles to himself. He doesn't know if Potter is with her, so he doesn't have any time to waste. Unlike the past few times, Scabior is by himself.

He watches Granger emerge from the lake, the water dripping off her bare body. Grinning wickedly to himself, he hurries forward. Alerted to the noise, she turns around, but before she can do anything, he claps a hand over her mouth and throws her to the ground. She struggles, but he uses his body to pin her. He pulls his favorite cloth from his pocket and stuffs it into her mouth.

Unlike last time, he knows he doesn't have time to undress. He points his wand at her throat. "One wrong move and you're dead, beautiful." The fear in her eyes says it all. Keeping her pinned to the ground, Scabior struggles to pull down his pants. Grinning wickedly at her, he enters her swiftly.

Like before, the gag muffles any screams she tries to make. While he would love time to worship her breasts, he knows he doesn't have enough time. So, he settles for a rough fuck, and soon, he's coming inside her. Like before he removes the gag, wipes her memory and soon fades into the background, leaving her confused as she dresses.

"Until next time, sweetheart," he whispers before Disapparating.


	3. Mud-stained Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers this meeting as they roll around in the mud.

**Title:** Mud-stained Meeting  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Scabior/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Wet/Dirty  
 **Content/Warning:** Rape/non-con (to be safe, but could be considered mostly dub-con)  
 **Summary:** She remembers this meeting as they roll around in the mud.

 

She stares off into the distance, ignoring the fact that the rain is soaking her. She cries Ron's name, begging him to return. But there's no response. She knows Harry is waiting for her in the tent. Knowing him, he's probably still angry, with his fists clenched. But far worse is happening to Hermione since her heart is breaking.

Hermione hears the twigs snap and thinks it's Harry, or better, Ron. Instead, she turns and sees a familiar individual, someone who had almost caught her the other night: a Snatcher.

She draws her wand, expecting to have to defend herself at any moment. Instead, he smirks and approaches, not bothering to draw his wand. "Hello, beautiful. Mighty fine time of the day to be out and about, eh? Shouldn't you be someplace where it's nice, warm and cozy, instead of out in this bitterly cold rain?"

Hermione freezes, trying to come up with a story. "I'm with friends."

The Snatcher grins. "Oh, I'm sure you are, but what's one more? What is your name, pretty? Be careful before you answer," he says as he walks around her, smelling her perfume. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "I know who you are, Granger."

Hermione raises her wand, but he grabs her arm before she can cast a spell. "Now, now, there will be none of that, Miss Granger. I'm assuming your friend is none other than Harry Potter, eh? There's quite a reward out for him, you know. The rest of my gang is hunting through these woods. It's lucky that I found you...lucky for you, I mean. Greyback loves female flesh, no matter how young it is or if there's a full moon."

She trembles. She's heard of Fenrir Greyback. "You wouldn't…"

"Turn you over to him?" he asks as the rain continues to soak them. "Wouldn't think of it, my dear. I know your blood status, but you can't help that. But you can help who your friends are. If you pay me something, I might forget I found you."

Hermione gulps. "I don't have any money."

The Snatcher leers. "I'm not talking about money, beautiful," he says as he pockets her wand. His hand ventures towards her covered breasts. He leans forward. "You don't know what you're missing. Well, you would, but you don't remember?"

She pales. "What do you mean?"

He starts to undress, not caring that he could catch a cold or worse. Hermione knows it's pointless to resist since he's armed and she's not. "I mean, you have been such a good shag, but I wiped your memory to protect you. Luckily for you, only my most trusted lieutenants know about our get togethers. Alas, the Death Eaters have them doing something else, so it's just the worst of the lot that's with me in the woods."

He finishes undressing and starts taking off her clothes. Hermione tries to resist, but he keeps a firm grip on her. "Now, now, dearie. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can lie to my lot, and the sooner you can warm up. Off with your clothing."

Hermione's hands shake as she strips, tossing her clothes to the side. There must be some truth in his statement, because her body seems to instinctively warm up to him. He kisses her, gently at first, and she moans into his mouth. He wraps one arm around her as he explores her pussy with his other hand.

Their feet slip as the rain turns the dirt into mud. He grins. "I guess we better be careful, eh? On the other hand, I've always fancied a roll in the mud." Without warning, he brings her down to the ground with him, causing her to shriek. He quickly cuts off her scream with a kiss. They roll around, dirtying their back with the mud and remaining dry dirt. "Wrap your legs around me, beautiful. My cock needs a warm place."

Hermione obeys and soon he's thrusting into her. Her body responds with a strange familiarity. She knows she doesn't remember this, yet her body reacts warmly to his actions. He kisses her, and despite herself, she responds passionately. Maybe he did rape her in the past, but this time she's willing to give herself to him.

Mud stains their bodies as they continue fucking in the heavy downpour. The Snatcher places a hand over her mouth as she tries screaming, not from pain or fear, but from pleasure. This time she's riding him and his dirty hands are on her breasts, soiling them. In her mind, she pictures fucking Ron, but she wonders if he could ever please her like this Snatcher could.

Neither of them last long as they both come. They kiss, preventing anyone from hearing their cries of pleasure. As soon as they finish, he withdraws from her and pulls her up. He uses his wand to clean her up, and allows her to dress. After she's dressed, he returns her wand and turns to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Hermione asks.

"Scabior. I'll see you soon." With a loud _pop!_ , he Disapparates, leaving Hermione alone in the downpour once again.


	4. What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they continue their illicit relationship, Hermione decides to fulfill one of Scabior's fantasies.

**Title:** What He Wants  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Scabior/Hermione  
 **Author:** LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Uniform Kink  
 **Content/Warning:** Dub-con  
 **Summary:** As they continue their illicit relationship, Hermione decides to fulfill one of Scabior's fantasies.

 

Hermione knows she's playing with fire, because Scabior isn't a nice man. Yes, he lusts after her, but that's not the same thing as love. To be fair, she lusts after him, and she know she shouldn't. After all, he admitted raping her no fewer than three times and then wiping her memory. After her somewhat consensual meeting before Christmas, she knew she should call it off.

Yet, his voice, his hair, his rugged looks, and his cock kept calling to her. With Ron gone, it's easier to make excuses to Harry. She suggests keeping closer to the bigger towns, because it's easier to meet up with Scabior. Sometimes, they shag in an alley; sometimes in an empty house; sometimes in an occupied house with its residents none the wiser.

Logically, she believes that it's only her trysts with him that's stopping him from informing Greyback, or worse, the Death Eaters about Harry and Hermione's journey. She wants to believe he's falling for her, but she's not naive. She'll do anything to keep Harry safe, even if that means fucking Scabior every day.

During their shag sessions, she learns more about him and about his fantasies. One of his biggest fantasies was shagging a girl in a Hogwarts uniform. She feels her pussy dampen as he describes the thing she would do to her as she wore it. "Sometimes, a lass is sexier if she's not completely naked. Sometimes, if she's only wearing a bra and her Hogwarts skirt, that can make me come more often than seeing someone naked."

Scabior doesn't mention it, but Hermione suspects that he would like her to fulfill his fantasy. She would do it to keep Greyback off the scent.

******

Scabior's face lights up with glee when he sees Hermione. She is wearing her Hogwarts skirt and tie, but nothing else. She grins as she walks towards him, swaying her hips. "I assume you were in Slytherin, right?"

He smirks. "That's a safe assumption, beautiful."

"Then I guess you've always wanted to fuck a Gryffindor in her uniform. Well, here's your chance," she says as she pulls down his pants. Kneeling on the ground, she takes his cock into her mouth and starts sucking him.

Scabior groans as he runs his hands through her bushy brown hair. He would like nothing more than to fuck her mouth, but lets her take charge. Hermione bobs her head back and forth along his length, taking it deeper into her mouth. Every minute or so, she stops and licks the tip of his cock, tasting his pre-cum.

His patience eventually wears out and he holds her head steady as he starts thrusting into her mouth. Her moans are silenced by his cock, but he can tell she enjoys it. "Yes, that's it, beautiful. Take my cock."

She does. He groans as she continues sucking him. Eventually, he can't hold back anymore and comes furiously into her mouth. Grinning, Hermione stands and wipes off her mouth. She lifts her skirt, revealing her pussy. She pushes him to the ground, then mounts him.

Scabior meets her thrusts with his own. His grunts match her moans as they fuck furiously on the ground. "Such a good girl, Granger."

"It's too bad you had to rape me earlier," she counters.

He grins as he flips her over so she's on her back. Then he starts fucking her furiously, slamming his cock deeper into her, causing her to scream. It's still too early to say that he loves her, but he certainly loves fucking her. Judging by the eagerness of her cries, moans and screams, she loves shagging him. It's a pity that they have to keep their meetings a secret from those closest to them.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Hermione there are consequences to her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues a storyline I started for the Season of Kink bingo challenge. It will conclude in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I wanted to show while the Horcrux may have influenced a person's actions, it doesn't actually control them. So, Harry does have a dark streak within him.

**Title:** Consequences  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Breathplay  
 **Content/Warning:** Rape/non-con  
 **Summary:** Harry shows Hermione there are consequences to her actions.

 

Hermione thinks Harry doesn't know, but he does. Thanks to his Invisibility Cloak, he's able to follow her to her secret rendezvous with Scabior. For some reason, she's wearing her Hogwarts uniform, or at least a version of it. He's wearing the Horcrux, which causes him to think angry thoughts. He watches as Hermione shags the Snatcher.

Harry clenches his fists angrily. _What does Hermione think he's doing?_ Did she not realize the danger she's putting them in? Not to mention she's proving Ron's Horcrux-inspired rants correct when he stormed out. How can Hermione know the Snatcher doesn't mean her any harm? Or is it possible that she may be under the Imperius Curse?

It's a possibility, but judging by the enthusiasm in her voice, Hermione doesn't sound like she's being controlled by anyone. Harry watches as she kisses the Snatcher eagerly as they continue fucking. Resisting the urge to intervene, Harry storms back to the tent, not caring about the thoughts the locket is putting into his mind.

******

Hermione returns shortly after, pretending nothing has happened. He watches her with narrowed eyes as she prepares dinner, or the shoddy excuse of it. As she serves it, she notices his expression. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lies.

It's her turn to narrow her eyes. "Harry, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

He glares at her. "Maybe Ron was right."

She looks confused. "Right about what?"

"Not about us, but about you wanting someone other than him."

It doesn't take Hermione long to realize he has spied on her. She gasps as he jumps from his seat and flies over to her, knocking her to the floor. She struggles against his grip, but his hand soon covers her mouth and nose, muffling any protests she tries to make.

It's then that the Horcrux wants to take a different tactic. Harry grins darkly as he continues keeping his hand on her mouth and nose, but not too tightly. After all, he doesn't want to kill her, but he is aroused by her lack of breath.

"You want this, don't you, Hermione? Who knows how long you've been fucking that Snatcher? I was a fool to not see it, Hermione, the way you were making excuses for those long errands."

"I…"

He interrupts her as he pulls down her skirt and works on his own clothing. He relaxes his grip on her face slightly before pressing down again. Her cries are faint as she starts running out of breath. With his pants down by his ankles, he plunges into her.

Despite her shortness of breath, Hermione continues struggling. Yet, Harry uses his body weight to keep her pinned to the floor, fucking her roughly. He grins as he continues thrusting into her pussy, pushing his cock deeper into her body. He is determined to make her pay for her mistakes. Convinced that she has learned her lesson, he releases her face.

Hermione glares at him, but doesn't push him off. Instead, she lies there silently, staring off into the distance as he continues moving inside her. He doesn't care if she enjoys it her not; she has to learn a lesson.

As he closes in on his climax, he's tempted to come inside her. Instead, he pulls out and comes across her chest, then collapses on her. Hermione takes the opportunity to yank the locket from his neck before pushing him off her.

Horror overcomes Harry as he realizes what he's done. He waits for the inevitable hex. Instead, Hermione adjusts her clothing and leaves the tent, disappearing into the night. Stunned, Harry sits on the floor and starts sobbing, ashamed at what he has just done. He looks over at the locket and wants to get rid of it as soon as possible.

The worst part is that Harry realizes that the locket didn't make him rape Hermione, but it made it easier for him. How will she ever forgive him? How will he ever forgive himself?


	6. Party Like A Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scabior shows Hermione how Snatchers like to party.

**Title:** Party Like A Snatcher  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter. Scabior/Hermione  
 **Author** : LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Kink used:** Free space: orgy/group sex  
 **Content/warning:** Slight dub-con to begin with.  
 **Summary:** Scabior shows Hermione how Snatchers like to party.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asks Scabior as she looks at her clothing.

He smiles. "I'm sure about this, beautiful. They won't recognize you, and Greyback will be away on his own mission tonight," he says, gesturing to the full moon.

Hermione doesn't know whether to be relieved or disgusted. Granted, she won't worry about the werewolf potentially recognizing her scent, but there is the chance he will turn a young child into a werewolf. "But wouldn't my presence there be suspicious?"

Scabior waves her concerns away. "There are plenty of women Snatchers, Granger. We have these parties from time to time to celebrate our captures," he whispers, causing her to shiver. "As long as we both don't use your real name and you keep your disguise on there won't be any problems." He stops for a minute to think. "Come to think of it, I don't think even the more clever of my people will be there. So, you could use your real appearance without any fear of discovery."

"I'll keep the disguise on, thanks."

"Suit yourself, sweetheart. Are you sure you won't be missed?"

Hermione thinks back to the Sleeping Draught she gave Harry. "I should be fine for a few hours."

Scabior grins. "A few hours will be plenty. Now, take my arm."

She takes the Snatcher's arm and he Apparates them to an abandoned building somewhere in Wales. She can see light streaming from the windows, and as they draw closer, she can hear shouts, screams, laughter and music playing. She still wonders how she ever got drawn into this. First, she was raped by Scabior and now she's his...what, lover? Accomplice? Would she recognize herself when this was over?

"Scabior, is that you?"

"Yes, Hawkins, it's me!" he replies.

An ugly Snatcher walks towards them, leering at Hermione. "Who's this?"

"Penelope Clearwater. She wants to become a Snatcher, so I decided to introduce her to one of our parties," Scabior explains. Hermione tries to play the part by sneering.

Hawkins smirks at her. "Is she a good fuck?"

Scabior grins. "The best. Maybe you will want her later?"

Hermione resists the urge to glare at him. Being passed around like a toy was never part of the arrangement.

Fortunately, Hawkins shakes his head. "You know how the missus gets, but Clearwater will need to fuck in front of everyone to pass the test."

Scabior winks at Hermione. "Don't worry. She's anxious to display her talents."

Hawkins smirks again, then leads them into the building. The room was packed, full of naked and partially-naked people. Hermione sees women sucking cocks, while men take them from behind. She urges the instinct to blush. She has to refrain from displaying any sorts of innocence here.

"Well, shall we get the party started?" Scabior whispers as he leads her to the center of the room.

Their arrival attracts everyone else's attention. Hermione undresses as Scabior introduces her to them. Clearly, they expect him to get things going. Well, she was going to show that she's willing to be in charge. Without warning, she grabs Scabior by the head and kisses him passionately. His eyes widen in surprise, but she doesn't give him the chance to respond any more than that. She starts undressing him, and once he's naked, she pushes him to the floor and straddles him.

She leans forward, causing her breasts to brush against his chest. "How do you like that, darling?" she asks, using his flirting against him.

Scabior grins. "Excellent. We'll make a fine Snatcher out of you yet."

She playfully smacks him across the cheek, causing the others to laugh. Apparently, some violence between partners was to be expected. Once they're satisfied that she's on the level, they resume shagging each other. As Hermione continues riding Scabior, they're joined by another couple. The woman looks at Hermione with approval as she kneels to suck her partner's cock.

The sounds of moans and groans fill the room, drowning out the music. Soon, Hermione is on her back as Scabior slams his cock into her. She kisses him eagerly as they continue fucking.

Finally, it's time for the party to end. The Snatchers return to their various groups and prepare to leave. Hermione and Scabior wait until everyone has gone before removing her disguise. "Do you remember where you're supposed to be?"

"Yes," she says.

Scabior nods. "Good, because you'll need to be careful. Before the party I heard a rumor that one of your friends was picked up by some of us."

Hermione pales. "Who is it?"

"A Weasley, by the looks of it. Fortunately, he apparently got away, so they weren't sure." Scabior shudders. "Rumor has it that Bellatrix herself was furious and was planning to feed that gang to Greyback."

She thinks back to the full moon. "His mission tonight?"

"Possibly. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Hermione promises.


	7. The Bite Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they shag again, Scabior doesn't know it will be for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the storyline involving Scabior and Hermione.

**Title:** The Bite of Reality  
 **Fandom/Pairing of Characters:** Harry Potter, Scabior/Hermione  
 **Author:** LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Bites/Bruises  
 **Content/Warning:** Rough sex, angst  
 **Summary:** When they shag again, Scabior doesn't know it will be for the last time.

 

Scabior knows he has to be careful. None of the other men know about his affair, but Greyback has an acute sense of smell. That is why he always washes himself and his clothing after each encounter. He knows it's not only dangerous for her, but for him as well. After all, there was the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters to consider.

Fortunately, the other Snatchers are away when Granger shows up. Immediately, Scabior is worried because she's crying. He knows she hasn't encountered the others, so this must be something else.

Before he can ask what's wrong, she is in his arms, kissing him. He feels her tears stain his cheeks as her mouth kisses his face. As they continue snogging, her mouth becomes more demanding and he thinks he can feel her teeth. Is she biting him?

She is. They're soft bites at first, rather playful, but soon they start hurting. But he doesn't push her away; in fact, he discovers that he enjoys them. Who knew that Granger can be so kinky? When she starts tugging on his clothing, he lets her.

As they undress, he once again hears her crying, but she doesn't give him a chance to ask. She's on her knees with his cock in her mouth. As she sucks it, she bites him again. "Okay, easy on the goods, love." He decides to take charge.

Scabior pushes Hermione to the ground and he's soon on top, ravishing her body. She continues biting him, causing him to growl. If she wants to play that game, he is willing to play along.

His bites are rougher than hers, and a mixture of pain and pleasure can be heard in her screams. Scabior thinks he needs to quiet her in case the others hear, but he doesn't.

They continue fucking until they both come. Scabior bites into her shoulder to keep himself from yelling. He feels her body tightening around him as she comes as well.

As they dress, he starts to ask why she's crying. Before he can, her wand is in her hand, pointed at him. 

Tears fall freely down her face. "I'm sorry that I have to do this. _Obliviate_."

******

Scabior knows he has to appear tough. He still can't account for that memory loss, and if it worsens, that would give Greyback the excuse he needs to usurp leadership.

Today, they're in a forest. Word came from the Death Eaters that Harry Potter might be in the area. He doesn't care about that. All he wants to know is who left this scarf tied around the tree. He smells it, and a familiar aroma fills his nostrils. He wishes he can remember.

Suddenly, he hears voices, causing him to duck behind a tree. The other Snatchers also hide. It would be their luck if the newcomers were only Muggles.

"....set the enchantments."

Scabior grins. Wizards, maybe wanted wizards. He emerges from his hiding place, toying with the scarf. A young woman sees him, obviously startled. He doesn't know who she is, but he intends to find out.

"Hello, beautiful." Scabior smirks as the trio runs. Turning to his gang, he says, "Well, don't hang about. Snatch them!"

The chase is on.


	8. Undersecretary and Under The Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They use her office to be productive...after getting some Ministry-related work done.

**Title:** Undersecretary And Under The Secretary  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Authority figure  
 **Content/Warning:** Aunt/nephew incest, boss/employee relationship  
 **Summary:** They use her office to be productive...after getting some Ministry-related work done.

 

When Hermione named her nephew as her Senior Undersecretary, there were some complaints about nepotism. But his hard work eventually caused them to subside. Hermione was glad they did, because her earlier secretaries couldn't compare to Albus.

Because of the nature of their jobs, they sometimes had to work long hours or travel without her husband and his uncle. That suited them just fine. That gave them plenty of time to give in to their illicit desires.

Sometimes, they would book a room in Muggle London, after writing home saying she would be late. That way they could spend all night fucking without interruption. Other times, they would be in her office, with her skirt hiked up, and her knickers at her feet. Silencing Charms ensured no one could hear them.

Albus gritted his teeth as he slammed his cock into her pussy. Even though he loved seeing her naked, there were times when partially-clothed sex was just as hot, especially when she insisted on giving him orders.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed as another orgasm ripped through her.

Albus groaned as he shuddered, coming hard inside her. He pulled out, but she wasn't through with him yet. She dropped to her knees and licked his cock clean. Between her tongue and hands, it wasn't long before Albus became hard again.

It wasn't long before he started fucking her mouth. She moaned as she took him deeper into her. Albus closed his eyes with his own pleasure as he moaned loudly. "Fuck, Hermione."

She pulled away from him and looked up. "If you insist." She waved her wand, causing their clothing to completely disappear. She stood and escorted him to her chair, pushing him down into it before straddling him.

If Albus had any doubts of who was in control now, they were gone now. His aunt set a quick pace as she rode him. At the same time, she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. "That's it, Albus. Come for me."

He prided himself on usually being able to last a while, but not this time. He cried her name as he shot another load into her, causing her to follow him over the edge.

They were far from finished. They took a break from fucking to explore each other's bodies. Albus took one nipple into his mouth, then sucked the other one. He planted kisses down her body, and he determined that the area near her belly button was particularly sensitive to his touch. He grinned as he explored that area.

Albus soon flipped her around to take her from behind. She moaned loudly as he entered her from behind. He bent her over the edge of the desk and started fucking her harder than ever. Hermione's hands flailed wildly, sending her desk objects flying to the floor. He gripped her bushy hair as he continued slamming his cock into her.

It wasn't long before they both came, shouting each other's names in unison. Finally, the clock in her office chimed, reminding them of the lateness of the hour. Albus didn't have anyone to go home to, but she was married. Still, it had been a productive evening in the office, and they had gotten plenty of work done beforehand as well. They both looked forward to the next late working hours.


	9. An Unexpected Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy's request, plus a gift from Olivia, opens up possibilities for Elliot Stabler.

**Title:** An Unexpected Revelation  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Law  & Order: SVU, Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, OC/Olivia Benson  
 **Author:** LRThunder (LRThunder82 here)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kink Used:** Pornography  
 **Content/Warning:** Voyeurism, Future Consensual Infidelity  
 **Summary:** Kathy's request, plus a gift from Olivia, opens up possibilities for Elliot Stabler.

 

They say a partnership is like a marriage. Elliot Stabler knows this to be true, especially when it comes to his partner Olivia Benson. He knows her hopes, fears and desires. He knows that she tends to desire him, but refrains from acting on that knowledge for two reasons.

First, they are professional partners, detectives with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. Acting on their feelings would be unprofessional. Second, and more importantly, he's married. His marriage with Kathy may have its ups and downs, but he's determined to make it work.

And that's what makes Kathy's request so odd. At dinner, as they finish eating, she asks, "Elliot, are you attracted to Olivia?"

He hesitates, knowing the wrong word can provoke an argument if not a divorce. "She's pretty, if that's what you mean."

Kathy shakes her head. "You can be honest with me. Are you sexually attracted to her?"

"Why do you ask?"

She stands up and walks to him before kneeling next to him. "There is something I want to do, something I've always wanted to do. I think you know what it is."

Elliot nods. Kathy has always had a voyeuristic side to her. "You want to watch me have sex with Olivia?"

His wife nods. "I can't ask this of our friends, and she's the only woman I would be willing to share you with."

As wrong as it sounds, Elliot is turned on by this idea. Fortunately, the kids are at camp, so if this is going to happen, now's the time. Fortunately, he knows Olivia has an exhibitionist side to her. He guesses what she'll say, but knows better than to speak for her.

"I'll talk to her," he promises.

******

Elliot is thankful that the criminals have decided to take a break from crime recently. While crime continues, fortunately there haven't been any reports that require the SVU's involvement. That gives the squad time to catch up on paperwork.

He keeps glancing at Olivia, who seems oblivious to his gaze. He wonders when he'll have time to tell her about Kathy's request. He decides to call her later.

"Elliot, do you have plans tonight?" Olivia asks suddenly.

"Just dinner with Kathy. Why?"

She bites her lip, a sign that she's nervous about something. "There's something I want to show you, but…"

"How about you show me quickly after work? I'm assuming it won't take long."

A blush appears on Olivia's face. "It won't."

As she leaves, Elliot can't help wondering if she has been talking to Kathy. He decides he's imagining things.

Once the day is over, he accompanies Olivia to her apartment. He waits patiently as she gives him a package. Whatever it is, it's wrapped in brown paper. Judging by the size of the package, Elliot guesses it's a DVD.

He looks at his partner and grins. "Thank you for the gift, but my birthday isn't for another month."

Olivia rolls her eyes, but smiles. "This is for both you and Kathy. Just make sure you're both wearing something comfortable when you watch it. Also, don't show it to anyone else. It's only for the two of you."

"Understood."

******

With the kids at camp, neither Elliot nor Kathy bother with clothes in the evening. After dinner, their robes are the only things they wear. Since they don't have to worry about any kids, they've been going to bed naked.

Kathy pours them some wine as they make their way to the living room. The package is indeed a DVD, but with both a plain cover and disc. It's clear that it's not a mainstream Hollywood movie.

Kathy snuggles up to Elliot as he starts the DVD. "So, what do you think this movie is about?"

He grins. "I don't know, but Olivia wouldn't have given it to us if she didn't think we would enjoy it."

The opening scene was a bedroom that looked vaguely familiar to Elliot, but he couldn't place it. A young woman with long hair walked in, then faced the camera. Elliot is shocked to recognize her.

Kathy also recognizes her. "Is that Olivia?"

"Yeah, it is." But it's a younger Olivia Benson, probably before she joined the force. She looks like she's in college and no older. The footage indicates that it was once on VHS before being transferred to DVD.

Olivia is joined by a man that neither of them recognize. The onscreen couple begin kissing, and immediately Elliot realizes what this tape is. Olivia made a sex tape when she was younger, something that he and Kathy had talked about doing. No wonder Olivia swore him to secrecy.

He knows he should feel guilty about watching this, but Olivia had given him this, plus Kathy did mention making a similar tape with his partner. As they watch the DVD, Elliot unties his robes and takes it off. Kathy follows suit.

Olivia is now on her bed, with the man's head in between her legs. Her eyes are closed as she moans with pleasure. Elliot looks at Kathy and sees that she's fingering herself with one hand while rubbing a breast with the other. He grins as he moves towards her.

He kneels on the floor and gently spreads her legs. Then, in perfect timing with the man on screen, he starts pleasuring his wife. Kathy's moans start softly, but gradually increase in volume, matching Olivia's moans. Elliot soon has trouble distinguishing between his wife and the younger version of his partner.

The man's groans tell Elliot that he's now receiving oral sex. He looks up at Kathy, who motions him back to the couch. He complies, and she takes his place on the floor. She doesn't hesitate as she takes his cock into her mouth.

Elliot closes his eyes, resisting the urge to fuck his wife's mouth. Until now, she had never enjoyed giving oral sex, and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Her technique is slower, more hesitant, but that makes it better for him because it seems more genuine.

On the screen, Olivia is now on her back as her partner thrusts into her. Elliot lowers Kathy to the floor and pushes into her. He's immediately rewarded with a loud moan from his wife. They kiss as they begin fucking urgently. It seems to him that she's no longer interested in matching the on-screen movements. That's fine by him.

The sounds of Olivia's pleasure spur him on, causing him to pound Kathy's pussy. It's a good thing they live in a house instead of a partner, or their neighbors might complain about Kathy's screams.

The Stablers both come, just as Olivia reaches her on-screen climax. Elliot rolls off his wife, and they are content to finish watching the DVD. To their surprise, they discover that there's at least two more hours of footage of Olivia fucking in every conceivable position.

As they cuddle, Elliot asks, "Do you still want to watch me have sex with her?"

"Only if you share her with me."

Elliot's cock hardens at the thought.

******

Olivia is pouring herself some coffee when Elliot arrives in the squad room. He makes his way over to her, grinning. She sees his grin and laughs. "I take it you and Kathy watched the video."

"Oh, we certainly did. Kathy and I wonder if you have plans tonight."

"Why?"

Elliot lowers his voice as Fin and Munch arrive. "We wondered if you would be interested in making a sequel, with Kathy as another co-star."

Olivia's grin says it all. He can't wait until tonight.


End file.
